Dors paisiblement, je suis là pour toi…
by MelEiji
Summary: Cette forme sombre était recroquevillée au sol, bougeant sans cesse, tremblante de froid et de peur, ses épaules se secouant au rythme de ses sanglots. - Jasico bromance


_Bonjour ou bonsoir! Même si cet OS ne vous intéresse pas, je voudrais juste un peu d'attention pour vous prévenir que j'ai changé de « pseudo » (au cas-où vous n'auriez pas remarqué). Je me nomme maintenant_ _ **MelEiji**_ _! Je sais que changer son nom n'est pas la chose la plus maligne à faire (par soucis d'identité), mais « Chamallow-chan » ne me convenait plus, j'ai évolué et ça ne me correspond pas. Merci de votre attention et peut-être bonne lecture !_

 **Dors paisiblement, je suis là pour toi…**

Disclamer : Que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas assez douée pour inventer des personnages aussi merveilleux que Rick Riordan !

Couple : He bien Jason x Piper, même si cet OS n'est pas sur leur relation, mais sur la relation Nico x Jason, qui ne sont pas en couple xD ! Vous pouvez considérer ça comme de la bromance !

Note : Cet OS se déroule après l'épisode avec Cupidon dans le 4ème tome des Héros de l'Olympe, et si vous ne l'avez pas lu, vous ne comprendrez pas certaines petites choses et je ne pense pas que ça ait un intérêt de lire mon OS dans ce cas. Sinon, je sais très bien que le fait qu'ils dorment sur une île dans mon OS est illogique, qu'ils ont l'Argo II et cetera, mais je ne pouvais le faire qu'en ces conditions, donc j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas !

 **PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO**

Cette forme sombre était recroquevillée au sol, bougeant sans cesse, tremblante de froid et de peur, ses épaules se secouant au rythme de ses sanglots.

Malgré ça, Jason continuait de rester là, couché, tenant dans ses bras Piper, le regard fixé sur Nico Di Angelo. Il mourrait d'envie d'aller serrer dans ses bras cet enfant perdu, si seul, plein de colère, de tristesse et de honte. Il mourrait d'envie de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes, de lui caresser les cheveux, de le réchauffer avec la chaleur de son corps, mais voilà : Piper aussi avait besoin de la chaleur de son corps et il avait peur qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle ne s'imagine… Qu'elle ne s'imagine quoi ? Il n'aurait qu'à lui expliquer… Mais tant de disputes naissaient d'un quiproquo, et il l'aimait tellement… Mais Nico avait l'air si seul, il devait le réconforter… En même temps, si Nico se réveillais, il aurait encore plus honte de se faire bercer par Jason, celui qui **savait** …

Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'il se torturait l'esprit, et il finit par conclure qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dormir tant qu'il ne serait pas allé voir Nico. Il baisa le front de Piper et se releva doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Il regarda ses co-équipiers et amis, tous allongés sur le sable de l'île sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le feu était éteint depuis un bon moment.

Il avança prudemment vers la forme noire et sursauta violemment quand un cri étouffé se fit entendre, venant de Nico. Il s'approcha de lui et le contourna pour s'agenouiller face à lui.

Doucement, presque timidement, il enroula un bras autour du corps tremblant et s'allongea, voyant ainsi le visage du petit brun. Ses joues étaient striées de larmes, ses sourcils froncés, son corps secoué de sanglots, il dormait pourtant. Il serra Nico encore plus proche de lui et, de sa main libre, caressa la joue creusée. Il lui parla longuement, des paroles qu'il espérait réconfortantes, serrant le petit corps, le berçant de sa voix douce, Nico finit par se calmer. Un air serein s'installa sur son visage et Jason sourit, attendri. Bien sûr, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions… Nico allait très mal et Jason ferait tout son possible pour qu'il aille mieux, bien qu'il doutait de son efficacité futur.

Il se redressa doucement, ayant l'intention de revenir près de Piper, mais Nico fronça les sourcils. Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

« Dors avec lui. »

Le cœur de Jason fit un bond et il dû faire appel à tout son corps pour ne pas sursauter, soucieux de ne pas réveiller Nico.

C'était Piper qui venait de parler. Jason plissa les yeux pour essayer de discerner son expression, mais la nuit l'en empêcha.

« Pips, j'vais pas te laisser toute seule, murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé, t'as pas froid ? »

Il entendit un soupir.

« Non, ne t'en fais pas, soucie-toi de Nico, plutôt. Il a plus besoin de toi que moi, présentement. Alors dors avec lui.

\- Mais… Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je l'ai réconforté, cette nuit, il va…avoir honte. Et si les autres nous voient, ils vont savoir que Nico n'allait pas bien, il va avoir honte également…

-… Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me réveiller la première. Je suis une de ces personnes qui, quand elle le décide, peut se réveiller quand elle veut. Je te réveillerais.

\- Mais…

\- Ecoute, ce n'est pas si grave si quelqu'un se réveille pendant que nous dormons tous les deux, ça m'étonnerais que ce quelqu'un en parle, et encore moins à Nico. Maintenant, fais ce que je te dis. »

Jason décida d'obéir à sa petite-amie. Elle avait raison…

« Je t'aime. »

Il distingua Piper se retourner.

« Moi aussi. Dors. »

Jason fit ce qu'elle dit. Il serra fortement le corps frêle entre ses bras et se rallongea.

 **PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO**

Il ouvrit les yeux, confus. Bizarrement, il ne fut pas ébloui par la lumière du soleil. Sa vue se fit plus exacte et il distingua le visage de Piper au-dessus de lui.

« Je te réveille avant le lever du soleil, les autres ne vont pas tarder, à partir de…bientôt. »

Elle tourna la tête et Jason fit de même, pour voir un magnifique paysage. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et Jason serait bien resté allongé, là, à le regarder, quand le corps chaud à moitié sur lui remua. Il baissa les yeux et eu la surprise de voir Nico, la tête sur son torse, qui commençait à se réveiller. Tout lui revint soudain en mémoire et il s'empressa de déplacer délicatement la tête du garçon pour pouvoir se relever, rejoignant Piper qui s'était éloignée du groupe. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement à cause de son lever trop soudain, mais il était assez content du fait que Nico ne se soit pas réveillé avant Piper. Il embrassa cette dernière.

«… Tu crois que ça va aller pour lui ? »

Jason hésita sur ce qu'il allait répondre.

« Je ferais tout pour. »

 **PJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJOPJO**

Un tout petit OS sans prétention, qui m'a pris seulement une heure et quart d'écriture, dont j'avais eu l'idée y'a pas mal de temps ! En espérant qu'il vous ai plu, même si ce n'est pas un Jasico, et tant mieux si vous n'aimez pas le Jasico x) ! En tout cas sachez que j'adore ce couple, j'écrirais certainement dessus, les fanfictions de PJO manquant cruellement de français… N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même toute petite, comme ça elle sera proportionnelle à la longueur de mon OS xD !


End file.
